The switching of lives
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Reposted. Have you ever wondered what would happen if Yuki and Kyo exchanged lives? Well your about to find out. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

The switching of lives 

A/N: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Yuki and Kyo exchanged lives? Well your about to find out. I got the idea for this story when I watched Freaky Friday and the 7th episode of Fruits Basket. I hope you enjoy this story… And no I don't either one of these two shows!

As usual Yuki and Kyo weren't getting along. They were continuing to fight as they (Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Tohru.) were walking to the restaurant. Shigure had a plan. He was scheming this for the last few months now.

He shook his head as he listened to the two of them bitching. Tohru looks back at the two of them. She walks closer to Shigure… " Do you think they will ever stop?"

" Knowing the two of them… that is highy unlikely. But as you know I have a plan to put an end to it for a while."

" The house is going to have a very aerie quite to it."

" Not really. I know aerie.. and their reaction will be more then aerie."

" Ah."

" Hey! Are we almost there? I'm getting tired of walking next to this damn rat!"

" Well I'm tired of your bitching you stupid cat!"

" Shut up you damn rat!"

" Why don't you!"

Tohru sighed. " Shigure are we almost there?"

" Yep.. there is the restaurant now." Shigure points to the restaurant in the distance. Tohru looked over at the restaurant… it was huge.

" Shigure… we don't have to walk up a mountain do we?"

" No… no. It's not up a mountain… not to worry."

So they walked the rest of the way. Once they got there… for once Yuki and Kyo weren't yelling. The walked into the restaurant. A nice waitress came over to the table that the group was sitting at.

" Hello there… my name is Kuga. I'm going to be your waitress today."

sets down two fortune cookies Yuki and Kyo grabs them.

" Hey! I wanted one." Shigure wined.

" Would you pipe down you stupid dog." Kyo said.

The waitress let out a laugh. " Alright what can I get you folk this evening?"

" I think I'll take some Smoked Salmon." Kyo said.

" Uh… I think I'll have the leeks."

" How do you want them prepared?"

" stewed."

" Alright and you mister?"

" I'll have… some jelly buns. And uh a some sushi with rice balls."

" Yum that sounds good Shigure… I'll think I'll have the same." Tohru said.

" Alright. Thank you very much. Your meal should be prepared momentary." bows

Yuki and Kyo opened their fortunes and read them. (if anyone's seen Freaky Friday you know what it said.) An 'earthquake' hit that only the two of them could feel. They didn't think of it at first. The waitress came back a few moments later with their meal.

" Please enjoy everyone." bows once again.

" Uh anyway… so Yuki… do you think you and Kyo will someday… you know chill."

" Not on your life Shigure!" The boys shouted.

Tohru sighed. " What do you want Shigure? If they do stop it will feel so wrong."

" How so?"

" It wouldn't feel right. But besides that I really don't mind it any. Its funny sometimes."

" If you say so Tohru."

" So you guys finished?" Kyo asked.

" Yeah. You ready to go Yuki?"

" Yep."

" Alright then." Shigure went up to the desk and paid the guy. The whole group got back home. It was late. They all went to bed. Unknowing to them they were going to have a bit surprise in the morning!

Hey everyone. So what did you think? No bad uh? Well anyway please review.

Trunks and goten


	2. The switch

The switch

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I got a bit side tracked. Alright this is just a quick reference. Yuki is now in Kyo's body and Kyo is now in Yuki's body. Oh and another thing… when they are talking… the orginally people are going to be talking… I'm not going to say like Kyo said if Yuki is talking. I thought I should tell you… I got a bit confused and I didn't want you too be. Well without further ado the second chapter… enjoy.

It was the next morning at the Sohma house. For once it was nice an quite. That was a scary thought. Already both Yuki and Kyo had switched bodies.

The Kyo/Yuki woke up. He rubbed his eyes. And he put his shoes and walked into the bathroom. He didn't even notice he wasn't even Yuki anymore. Knowing Yuki he didn't wake up that well in the morning. Yuki made his way to the closet and he just picked out a random thing to wear. He picked out a blue sweats shirt.. a black under shirt and a pair of Tan pants.

He yawned and he started down the stairs to the kitchen.

Kyo woke up. He yawned and he walked into the bathroom also. But he did notice the difference… but not at first. " Get out of here rat boy." He said as he passed the mirror. He walked into the bathroom and then he leaned back toward the mirror again. He was in shock. He was Yuki! He let out a loud scream.

As a result he woke everyone in the house. Tohru jumped out of her bed. She ran up to Yuki's room. And Yuki as Kyo came running up the stairs. Yuki and Tohru look at each other. Shigure comes up.

" What's going on in there?"

" I don't know…" Yuki said.

Tohru and Shigure looked at Kyo. He looked back. " What?"

" You didn't say… That damn rat."

" Do I always have to say it!"

" No… it just didn't sound right."

" Never mind about that… we gotta get in there."

The three of them walk in. " What's the matter Yuki?" Tohru asked.

" I'm not Yuki!" Kyo said.

" Uh… what are you talking about?" Tohru asked.

" I'm not that damn rat… he's me. Somehow we changed bodies or something."

Shigure scratched his head. " Uh… are you sure you are feeling alright Yuki?" He feels Yuki's head.

" I told you… I'm not that damn rat boy! I'm Kyo!"

" Ok am I the only one who thinks this is weird!"

" No… your not. I don't believe it either." Shigure said.

" I'm telling you… something happened at that damn restaurant."

" Alright…. Then why didn't Shigure and I change?"

" I don't know… maybe you didn't…"

" They didn't eat any fortune cookies you stupid cat." Yuki said.

" Hey! You're the stupid cat now."

" Oh shut up…"

" This is going to be very weird. How the heck are we going to go to school with these two like this?" Tohru asked.

" We will find a way around it." Yuki said.

" But how… there are major differences between you and Yuki."

" Well Miss Honda… I guess we could just stay home today."

" Yeah.. but you two aren't sick."

" Well I can't go to school in this damn rats body!"

" Will you stop complaining you stupid cat! I have to go to school in your body. And I have to wear these beads all day."

Tohru sighs. " I'll be surprised if we can pull this off."

" That is IF you can pull this off."

" Yeah… well Shigure. I'll try my best to keep an eye on these two. And hopefully after school we can go look for some clues to get these two back together."

" Oh god… this is going to be a long day!" Kyo said.

" One more out of you and I swear…. You'll be kissing the ground." Yuki said.

" Yeah… yeah."

" I'll be down stairs preparing breakfast." Tohru said as she walked out of the room. Shigure sighs as he follows her. After a few minutes Yuki and Kyo come downstairs.

Yuki looks over at Kyo. " Kyo! What the hell… I look like a punk!"

" So what?"

" Once everyone sees that they will know something is up!"

" Oh alright… I'll fix the damn thing."

Kyo tried to fix the tie but he wasn't having much luck with it. Tohru came over. " Here… let me help you with that." She fixed the tie.

" Hey… Rat boy! Lose the tie!" Kyo said.

Yuki cringed. " Alright." He took it off.

" And undo that button."

" Alright… Alright."

" Much better."

Kyo and Yuki scarfed down the food and they got their shoes on. " We will see you later Shigure." Tohru said.

" Be safe." Shigure laughed to himself. " Oh man this is going to be a crazy day!"

So Tohru, Kyo and Yuki started to walk to school. And Shigure was right. It was going to be a long and crazy day!

Hey everyone… What did you think? Not too bad… I hope. Anyway. Please review. And once again I'm sorry I didn't update that soon. Please Review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	3. School insanity

School insanity

Shigure had invited Hatori to come to his house after the kids had left for school. " Hari! I think one of my plans may actually work!"

Hatori looks back at Shigure. " What are you talking about?"

" I think its possible to get Kyo and Yuki to finally get along."

" Do you realize what you're saying? Those two have been utterly impossible to change ever since we started this."

" Yes but I knew some on at the restaurant that we went to last night who did a little something to them, she made them switch bodies."

" Shigure you must be completely out of your mind! How is this going to solve anything?"

" Well the 'spell' can only be reversed if they learn to understand each other and accept their differences and actually admit them…"

" Do you realize that would never happen?"

" Oh it will happen alright. If they want to get back to normal they will have to do it."

" You always come up with whacked ideas Shigure."

Shigure simply let out a nervous laugh and Hatori started to smoke.

School…

Yuki and Kyo were still arguing back and forth as they walked. Tohru sighed. ' This is just going to be really hard to lie about… I mean who am I going to explain this?'

" Will you shut it already you stupid cat!" Yuki hissed.

" Look who's talking! You're the cat now you damn rat!"

" Do you two have to go on like this all day… just leave it… and say it as you would normally, you'll attract to much attention!" Tohru said.

" I guess your right Miss Honda. You got all that you stupid cat?"

" Yeah I got it you damn rat! I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

" You could have fooled me." Yuki said.

" Shut up!" Kyo shouted. He tried to punch Yuki but even in Kyo's body Yuki was still very quick.

" Were you aiming at me?" Yuki teased.

Kyo simply growled back at Yuki. " I'll get you some day rat boy!"

" You've never beat me in a million years stupid cat!" Tohru was already long gone by the time Yuki and Kyo finished their argument. They looked back and forth looking for Tohru. " Miss Honda?"

" Tohru? Where did she go?"

" She probably went looking for her friends because we were too busy arguing.. Oh and stupid cat… don't forget to say everything right in front of Tohru's friends… I don't want them to suspect something."

" Yeah, yeah what ever you damn rat… and don't your forget to say it right too!"

" Just shut up and walk!"

The two boys went off looking for Tohru. After a while they found her. She was with her friends. Yuki and Kyo stop dead in their tracks. ' Oh no… its Tohru's friends… this is just great…'

' How are we going to talk our way out of this one…' Yuki thought.

" Well if it isn't orange top and the prince." Uo said.

" Hello miss Uotani." Kyo said.

" Yankee…" Yuki said. In the back of his mind, ' I can't believe I just said that… man I can't wait until I get my body back.'

" Hey Yuki… Orange top!" Uo walked up to Kyo and started rubbing his hair really fast.

" Hey cut it out!" Uo continued to rub but she got more into it going even faster. " I SAID CUT IT OUT!" Yuki shouted.

" I'm just messing with you Orange Top." Uo said. She gave him a 'light' punch across the face.

" Hey! What the hell was that for!"

Uo smiled evilly. " I felt like it!"

" You wanna have a fight! I'll give you a fight Yankee!"

" No wait Kyo!" Tohru said getting in between Yuki (Kyo's body) and Uo.

" Don't fight in school you two… you'll only get in trouble."

" Miss Honda's right you stupid cat!"

" Humph. Whatever you damn rat!" Yuki walks past Kyo. He holds back his desire punch the shit out of him.

Tohru sighed. ' Thank goodness.. Man if its going to be like this every day, I don't know what I'm going to do. I hope we can fix this soon. I think Shigure and I over did it this time.'

In the class room….

It was math time. The teacher was going on and on about the area of certain shapes. Kyo wasn't even looking at the board. Yuki looked over at Kyo.

' Pay attention you stupid cat!'

Kyo looked back at Yuki and stuck his tongue out.

The teacher looked at Kyo (Yuki's body). " Yuki Sohma! I don't know what's gotten into you today. One more outburst and your going to be out in the hall… understand!"

Yuki bangs his hands on the desk he was sitting at standing up. " You damn rat! What do you think your doing!"

Kyo banged his hands on the table too. " I'm not doing anything! Just shut up you stupid cat!"

" Make me!"

" Oh I will." Kyo stormed over to Yuki. The two of them started fighting in the classroom.

The teacher got in the middle of the two fighters. He managed to get them separated. " You Sohma's! Out in the hall now!"

Out in the hall….

Yuki and Kyo were holding buckets of water in each hand. " This is all your fault you stupid cat!"

" Oh yeah. Well its not my fault I can't be as smart as you, you damn rat!"

" You started this whole thing…" Kyo said.

" I did! You got up and started to fight ME!"

" Just shut up." Kyo dumped his water on Yuki.

Yuki growled. " That's it! You've had it!" Yuki splashes Kyo back with his water and in the process hitting Haru.

" Haru? What are you doing in the halls?" Yuki asked.

" I was going to the bathroom… what does it matter to you, you stupid cat!" Haru asked.

" Who are you calling stupid!" Yuki shot back.

" YOU…"

" Oh this is priceless." Kyo said.

" YUKI, KYO!" Momiji cheered.

" Uh… every time he opens his mouth, it pisses me off." Kyo said.

Haru looks at Kyo. (Yuki's body) " Alright, I knew something wasn't right here… you two aren't acting like your usual selves."

" Did it really take you that long to figure out!" Kyo shouted.

" Shut up! Stop shouting like you're the king of the freaken world! Your making my ears bleed you bastard!" Black Haru said. " I think its time we settle this fight of ours."

" I don't think you wanna hurt your lovers body!" Kyo sneered.

" Only you would play a cheep trick like that! You stole my Yuki's body!"

" It wasn't my doing! Someone did this."

" Wait… Kyo… I think I know exactly who it was…."

" Who? Who was it you damn rat?"

" It was…."

Back at home.

" SHIGURE!" The teen boys shouted.

Shigure heard them shouting. " Oh no… I'm out of here…" He begins to walk out of the house.

Hatori grabs him by the shirt. " You're not going anywhere…"

" Ah Hari-chan…"

" Don't Ah Hari-chan me! You're going to face the boys."

" SHIGURE!" The teen boys shouted again.

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. This story is kinda hard for me to write… the whole body switch thing, confusing… anyway… not to mention.. I couldn't find this chapter for a long time in my files… I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review..

Trunks and goten


	4. You're in for it

You're in for it

Shigure tried to get away from the two angry teens. " SHIGURE!" They shouted for the third time.

Hatori was smoking in the kitchen as he saw then walk in. " If you looking for Shigure…he's outside hiding in the bushes."

Kyo looked over at Hatori. " I thought I wouldn't see the day when I'd be thanking you Hatori. But that damn dog is going to get it!" Kyo marched out of the room.

Hatori puffed out the smoke again. " Shigure, he must have some sort of death wish. I told him not to do something so stupid but does he listen, of course not… He and Ayame, god those two can drive me crazy…"

Yuki looked up at Hatori and then followed Kyo out the door. Shigure was already fighting with Kyo. " Oh come on Kyo… I didn't do it for fun…"

" Oh yeah right? What did Akito tell you to do this… just like the time he told you to make me take the school entrance exams? Or are you just trying to be annoying as usual?"

Shigure laughed nervously. " Of course not…. I just well you know…"

"No I don't know you stupid dog… that's why I'm asking you."

Shigure laughs. " It sounds so weird coming from Yuki's lips…."

Kyo picked up Shigure by his shirt. " You're going to tell me how to change back right now… or your going to be hurting all over."

Shigure sighed. " Come on let go of me… then I'll tell you…."

Kyo didn't listen. He started to shake Shigure. " Tell me damn it… tell me how I can get back into my body! I can't stand being in the body of the damn rat! Tell me Shigure! Tell me damn it!"

Yuki grabbed hold of Kyo. " Let go already you damn cat…."

Kyo frowned as he did that. Shigure took a deep breath. " Geez Kyo…. Trying to kill me won't help you."

" Just tell us how to change back already." Yuki said.

Shigure looked up and started to think. " It's too stuffy…. I need some space to recall what it is."

They boys both turned red and towered over Shigure. " TELL US SHIGURE!"

Shigure nearly feel over with the impact of their shouting. " Geez, you two are no fun." Shigure wiped himself off and looked at the two boys. " Alright I'm only going to tell you this because I don't want to be shaken again. The only way for you boys to get your bodies back is to learn to understand each other and accept their differences and actually admit them..."

Kyo and Yuki huffed as they turned away. " There is no way I'll ever admit anything to that damn rat!" Kyo shouted.

" Same goes for me…"

Tohru overheard their conversation. ' So that's what's gotta happen? Um… that would be nice if Yuki and Kyo could do that but I really doubt that they would ever consider doing that. They are too proud to admit that they truly admire each other and all of that. This is just going to be a long year if this keeps up.' She thought.

Shigure smiled. " So how about we have some dinner?"

Tohru walked from the kitchen. She set the table. " So everyone hungry?"

" Yes." They replied.

" Good. I'm sorry but I made leeks for dinner."

Kyo looked like he was going to be sick. " You trying to kill me?"

Tohru looked at Kyo. " I said I was sorry Kyo. I didn't have much time to do any shopping and well the leeks were ready from the base… so I thought I should cook them up. And besides we have Hatori as a guest so I thought I make a special meal…"

" But did you have to make LEEKS!" Kyo shouted.

Yuki growled. " Will you stop shouting you stupid cat… you are giving me a headache! And you better eat those leeks because I personally like leeks."

Kyo paled. " I'm not eating some damn leeks."

" Oh yes you are."

" Kyo leeks are very good for you…. Give you many vitamins and it can reduce swelling." Hatori commented.

" That stuff tastes terrible…" Kyo looked away. " Whatever you say….."

Tohru served all the Sohmas before she served herself. " Let me know how it is."

Kyo didn't even touch the food that was in front of him. He watched as Yuki was about to eat it. " NO!" He shouted.

Yuki glared over at Kyo. " What now?"

" Don't eat that! I don't want that crap going through my body!"

" Oh just deal with it you stupid cat!"

Kyo grumbled to himself. ' Oh you are going to pay for this…. You damn rat…. But most of all you Shigure!'

To be continued….

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the very late update. I have been so busy with other stories and I have just been plan lazy. I want to thank all of my other reviewers for all of your reviews… I really appreciate it and I thank you very much. I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story. Please review.

Story Ad.

Author: Yonk

Title: The Z Chronicles.

Comments: It's an awesome story. I really enjoy reading it and I'm sure all of you will too. So please go check it out, I'm sure you won't regret it.

Both Yonk and I thank you for your time.

Thanks again to all my reviewers… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon… Please review…

Trunks and goten


	5. You alright?

You alright? 

Nothing was working out the way that Shigure and Tohru had planned. Yuki and Kyo were working together just like they didn't before. Everything was the same except for the fact they were in different bodies.

Kyo was lying on the couch looking rather annoyed at the world. He was stuck in his rivals body and there was nothing he could do to reverse the process. Kyo just wanted to be himself and not try or even have to act like Yuki. He didn't want to study…. Or act smart… or anything that was Yuki like. Acting 'civilized' just wasn't his thing.

Yuki was just as annoyed as Kyo. ' Why? Why do I have to be stuck in this stupid cats body.' He asked himself. Yuki got up from the bed and walked over and looked out to the outside. " This is just the last thing I need right now."

Soon Tohru came walking up the stairs and knocked on the door. " Hello…. Yuki… are you busy? Can I come in?"

Yuki sighed. " Come on in Miss Honda."

Tohru opened the door and saw Yuki standing in front of the window. " Are you okay Yuki?"

Yuki turned around. He had a half smile on his face. " Something wrong… everything's fine Miss Honda. Really. I'm okay…" Yuki mentally slapped himself. ' What am I saying? Of course I'm not alright.'

Tohru came over to Yuki. " Yuki.. you know you can talk to me about anything. If anything is wrong I want to know about it okay?"

Yuki smiled. " I know Miss Honda. Thank you."

Tohru felt a bit better. " So what's on your mind?"

" I just don't feel right. Being in Kyo's body is so strange."

" I bet it is… but you and Kyo can change this."

" He'd never even attempt it. It might take a long time."

" Well Shigure suggested that you and Kyo take lessons about how you have to act like the other. I mean this would be very difficult to explain to the teachers if they found out."

" Shigure." Yuki hissed. " He's the one who put us in this mess."

" He was only thinking about doing it for your best interest. He's just trying to help."

" The best thing for him to do is stay out of our business! He will only be able to mess things up…. And only make them worse! Who knows what will happen now that I'm in Kyo's body."

Tohru turned around." Don't you think it would be some kind of opportunity?"

Yuki looked a bit confused. " What do you mean?"

" Don't you think it would be an opportunity to learn about Kyo and what he has to go threw?"

" I guess in a way." Yuki admitted, " However Kyo won't see it that way."

" I guess. Other then that how are you handling this?"

" I'm handling it okay. I mean it was annoying at first and It still is but I am sorta get use to it."

Tohru put on a small smile. " I'm glad. I didn't think you were taking it all that well. So I came up to check up on you."

Yuki approached Tohru. " Thank you Miss Honda. I really did need you. When I'm with you… I feel so much better. I appreciate it."

" You're my friend Yuki…. You know I would do anything for you if I could."

" I know you would." Yuki wanted to hug her but he knew that wasn't the best idea in the world. The 'prince' noticed his feelings for Tohru had begun to grow even stronger every time. " Thank you Miss Honda." He began to lean in but Tohru backed away. " I guess I better go check up on Kyo. Dessert will be ready in a few minutes…"

Yuki smiled and nodded. " I'll be down soon."

Tohru nodded as she opened the door and walked out. Yuki looked at himself. ' Was I going to…. Kiss her? Yes I was. Could It be love? Is that what I'm feeling….'

Meanwhile Tohru walked down the stairs. Kyo was lunging on the couch all rapped up in a little ball. Tohru slowly approached him. Kyo didn't turn his head to look at her. " What?" He questioned.

Tohru looked at him with shock. ' He knew I was here?'

Kyo opened his eyes. " What do you want?"

" I just wanted to check up on you."

" I don't need you to check up on me…. Just go away."

" Kyo… I uh…. I'm just concerned about you. Are you okay?"

" No I'm not!" He shouted. He then let out a small sigh. " No… I'm not okay, Tohru."

Tohru sat on the edge of the couch. " Talk to me…. Tell me how you feel."

" I feel like shit… okay… you happy. I'm stuck in this damn rat's body! I don't want to be like him. I just want things to be back to normal. I want to be me again. I don't want to go to school and pretend to be him."

" Kyo…" Tohru couldn't find the words to comfort him. She had always knew that Kyo was harder to help when he was hurt. Yuki was always easy to approach but Kyo, he didn't want people to see him like this. He just wanted to be left alone.

" What… you think this is a good thing? Well its not. This is worst then being cursed by the Zodiac."

" But don't you see…. Kyo… you can learn so much about Yuki. This is your chance to understand how everyone sees him."

" I don't want to live another moment in his body. And it's that damn dog's fault. He had to stick his nose in our business…. And now I'm stuck like this."

" Come on Kyo… it's not as bad as it seems. Yuki is willing to give it a shot. Can't you?"

Yuki was leaning against the wall near by. Kyo sighed as he turned around looking into Tohru's eyes. He thought about it for a moment and then spoke.

" Well I don't know…. I don't know if I can stand it."

" If I can stand being in your body… you can at least try to stand being in mine!" Yuki shouted as he walked into the room.

Kyo sat up and got up from the couch. He eyed Yuki for a moment and then turned his attention to a far wall in front of him. " Alright, Tohru…. I'll do it because you asked. I'll try to learn to be like Yuki…."

Shigure smiled as he heard those words come out from Kyo's lips. ' There might still be hope after all.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. What's up? How was that? Not bad? Pretty good? I finally got in the mood to write a chapter for this story. So sorry about the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed it. I really got into this chapter. So please tell me how I did. Till next time.

Animeprincess1452


	6. Dessert and the threat of the fan girls

A/n: Hello everyone. What's up? I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I think I'll take a whack at another chapter. I hope you'll all enjoy it.

Dessert and the threat of the fan girls

Shigure smiled as Tohru entered the kitchen. " Things are going our way it seems."

Tohru nodded as she pulled out a few plates and placed them on the table. " I agree Shigure things are going well. However, you have to remember we are only in the beginning stages of our plan. It's going to get a lot harder when they run into some of the other Sohma members like Kagura and Akito."

Shigure looked away from Tohru for a moment. His smile had mostly disappeared with the mentioning of Akito's name. In the other room he saw Yuki and Kyo staring at each other. Soon he turned back to Tohru and walked over to her. " Very true, those type of encounters are different for the both of them. Yuki would be able to handle Kagura but in regards to Akito, Kyo wouldn't be able too. Their reactions toward both of them are too different."

" We'll see what happens to them. However for now all we can do is wait and watch. Hopefully this time around things will turn out better." Tohru lifted up the pot that contained the dessert she was preparing. She set it on the towel so it wouldn't burn the table. She then took out the spoons and began serving it into the plates.

Shigure smiled as he sat down and licked his chops at the food in front of him. " This looks really good Tohru-kun."

Tohru bowed and thanked Shigure and then she walked out into the other room. " Kyo, Yuki, dessert is ready if you're interested." Both boys snapped out of there trances and they walked in taking their seats. Tohru was the last person to sit at the table. She lifted her head, " Tell me what you think of it. This is the first time I made it."

Yuki nodded as he picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the desert that was in front of him. He took a bite and a pleased moan came from his throat. " This is very good Miss Honda. You should make this more often."

Tohru smiled. " Thank you Yuki. I will indeed make it from now on." She turned her head toward Kyo. " Kyo? How do you like it."

Kyo was silent for a moment and then turned to face her. " It's not bad. I like it."

Shigure smiled as he went for seconds. " Well Tohru it looks like it's a hit. Maybe we can bring some over to Hari and the other later. I'm sure they would enjoy it as well."

" Of course. That sounds like a good idea. I couldn't leave them out now could I?" Tohru finished up her desert and picked up the plate and her spoon and walked back into the kitchen. When she came back the three Sohma males were finished, rubbing their stomachs.

" That was splendid." Yuki commented as he also got up to help clean up.

Tohru approached. " You don't have to Yuki. I can take care of it."

" No, no.. it's alright. I want to help you Miss Honda. It's the least I can do after you made that great dessert for us." Yuki lifted up some of the dirty dishes and helped Tohru load them up in the washer.

Tohru bowed. " Thanks Yuki. Well it's getting rather late we better be getting to bed so we will be refreshed for school."

" You're right. I'll see you in the morning… good night Miss Honda." With those words Yuki climbed up the stairs to his bedroom and Kyo did the same thing a few moments later.

Tohru looked over at Shigure. " Good night Shigure. See you in the morning."

" Good night Tohru."

Tohru climbed up to her bedroom and changed her cloths. She got into bed and looked up at the ceiling for a quick moment looking like she was deep in thought. ' Oh mom, tomorrow will be another one of those days.. I just know…'

The next morning Tohru woke up with the alarm clock. She quickly changed from her PJS into her school cloths and she walked down stairs into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. Shigure was walking down into the kitchen signing his usual song, " Breakfast time… Breakfast time… all for me breakfast…"

Tohru smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen. " Good Morning Shigure. It seems you are as happy as ever."

" Of course I'm happy.. You're here making one of your masterpieces and its just a lovely day."

" Those are good reasons." Tohru turned her attention back to the stove and she continued to cook the eggs, bacon, and sausages.

Kyo walked in a few moments later with his tie tied around his neck. He walked over to the refrigerator. He looked at the door and he saw that the milk was missing. " Oh perfect… we don't have anymore milk!"

Tohru without turning around. " Oh no… we have some.. it's on the table. I was using it to prepare the eggs. Sorry about that Kyo."

Yuki walked in looking as sleepy as ever. He yawned as he walked threw the kitchen. " Good morning Yuki… I see you are as out of it as ever."

Kyo picked up his milk bottle and he began drinking it while keeping a close eye on Yuki the whole thing. He knew at any minute Yuki could snap out of it and give him a kick in the face. Tohru turned off the gas for the food and started to boil the water. " Tea, or coffee Shigure?"

" Choices, choices… um… well I think I'll have tea this morning thanks."

Kyo huffed as he finished his milk and threw out the carton. " It's not like there are twelve different choices for you.. I mean really! Is it that hard to decide!"

Yuki rubbed his eyes as he turned his attention to Kyo. " Why do you always gotta should so early in the morning." He questioned in a half annoyed voice.

" I just felt like yelling ok… just get off me!"

Tohru sighed as she put the plates on the table and set up the rest of the dishes and chopsticks on the table. " Yuki, Kyo, breakfast is ready…" The two boys who looked like they were going to kill each other at any moment growled at each other and they sat down at the table out of reach of the other. Tohru picked up the hot kettle and walked over to Shigure and poured the water for his tea. After placing the kettle down again she sat down and began eating the food she prepared.

A while later all three of the kids were finished with their food and they stood up to leave. " See you later Shigure."

" Goodbye you guys.. stay safe…"

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru began walking to school and the next thing they hear is, " L.O.V.E. We love Yuki… Yuki… lalalala lalalala." The group just passed them. The girls looked annoyed. " YUKI!"

" I'm really not in the mood to deal with those girls all day." Kyo muttered to his enemy and rival.

" Well I'll tell you this… I'll be happy to get them off my back for a while. Have fun Kyo…" Yuki snickered.

Kyo growled. " That's it! You've had it!"

Tohru sighed. ' Here we go again. Nothing ever changes around here…' She looked ahead and saw Haru. " Hello Hatsuharu!" She called out.

" Good morning…" He said to her. Haru peered to see what was up with the other Sohma's and he saw them fighting back and forth like always. " I see things are rather normal."

" As normal as things can be with the two of them in different bodies. I'm just worried about what will happen later with the Yuki Fan club… Kyo might not be able to handle them."

Haru laughed. " I would pay to see how he handles them. Knowing Kyo, he'll twist off every girls arm and what a mess that will be."

Tohru paled slightly. " That would be terrible. I guess we just gotta be careful today."

Elsewhere the Yuki fan club girls rallied with their leader. The fan club leader smiled. " Today is the day when we finally get close to the prince and we get Miss Tohru out of our way… but first we have to get rid of those two friends of her's.. electric girl and Yanky. Once their out off our way, Tohru is easy pray and we can set our sites on Yuki!"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? I think it wasn't that bad. The Yuki Fan club is going to make their move. Oh boy, this could get rather dangerous.. Find out what kind of things they are going to do. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Please review. Till next time! Laters.

trunks and goten


	7. How are we going to get out of this mess

A/n: Hello everyone. Once again I am sorry for the long wait. I haven't had the inspiration or really the time to do any updating. So now that I am on vacation I'm going to work really hard on getting a lot of these stories updated. Here is the update you have all been waiting for….

Chapter seven: How are we going to get out of this mess?

Even with the threat of the Yuki Fan Club the three of them carried on with there day as thought it was nothing new. Tohru still felt uneasy about the whole school situation. She knew full well that Kyo was nothing compared to Yuki when it came to grades not to mention Yuki was on the student council. Tohru began to daydream about what the worst could bring if Kyo had to go to student council meetings. It would be totally chaos and if and when they get their bodies back, Yuki would pound him into a pulp for messing everything up for him.

Unknowing to Tohru her teacher was standing next to her with a ruler in his hand. He banged the ruler on her desk and for a fourth time shouted, " Miss Honda!"

Tohru jumped with surprise. " Yes!"

" You were daydreaming during my lecture. Is there anything you have to say for yourself?"

Tohru bowed respectfully. " I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

The professor frowned as he returned to his pulpit. " Now as I was saying….." Tohru sighs as she returns to her seat. ' This whole situation is just becoming too much…' Class went on normally for the most part. As the class was going to rap up the teacher had a large stack of papers on his desk. He picked them up and started to hand them out to the students, "This is your homework. I expect it to be completed and turned in. It will be graded." When he reached Yuki's desk the teacher looked at him and muttered, " I want to see you after class Yuki."

After finishing up his rounds the teacher returned to his desk and sat down, looking over the grades he had already received from the class. " I would also like to see Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma after class."

When class ended the three of them stayed after and approached the teacher. He cleared his thought and looked at his grade book. " Now on to business, Yuki, I would like to say I'm starting to be concerned with your effort for the last few days. You have not participated as much as you normally do. Is there a particular reason for this sudden change?"

" No sir…" Kyo had that look that said, ' yeah its because that damn rat is in my body now.'

" As for you Miss Honda. I will no longer stand for any day dreaming. Next time you do it you will find yourself in detention for a while week. I would also like to see a slight improvement on these grades…" He turned to the last person in the room. " Kyo, as for you I'm impressed on how you have enlightened the class these last few days, just keep up the work." He stood up, closing his grade book and simply said, " Have a good day."

The three of them responded to their teachers farewell and gathered their things and walked on their way. Yuki was giving Kyo a nasty glare. " Now look what you did you stupid cat. You're starting to make me look bad."

" Oh shut up… It's not my fault I'm not perfect like you are…. So get off my back!"

As the two of them were arguing the Yuki Fan Club girls were watching from a door frame. Soon they would make their move on Yuki. As the group entered the lunch room one of the fan girls approached Yuki. " Um… Prince Yuki…. Would you mind if I sat with you?"

Kyo had this nervous expression on his face. ' Oh crap… now what am I going to do…. This girl is one of those annoying fan club girls that always chase rat boy around school.' Yuki gave Kyo a little poke with his elbow. The how annoyed Kyo glared at Yuki for a minute and then sighed as he politely smiled at the girl. " Of course Miss uh… what's your name again?"

The young girl smiled with a slight blush on her face. " It's Miss Usagi." Kyo moved over politely so she could sit down. " Thank you Yuki…. It's a privilage to sit with you."

Kyo had no idea where to take this… he never really had to deal with a girl who seemed so nice but at the same time could be insane. As time passed the young girl didn't seem to make any sudden advances on Kyo but dispite that he had to be careful, knowing it could be a trap. After the two of them finished up their lunch she asked Kyo if he would come with her outside. He hesitated for a moment and agreed to follow her.

Yuki and Tohru remained in the lunch room for a few moments and then looked at each other with a look that said, oh no we have to help Kyo. They stood up and rushed out into the direction that they went. Before they could catch up with him two other girls stood in their path. They smiled as they started to speak to them. " Hello, can we get your opipion on some issues going on in the school?"

Tohru smiled politely and responded, " We really can't right now… we have something to do."

The other girl pulled them by the arm into and empty class room. " It will only take a moment of your time… this way… this way…" Her partner closed the door signaling that the others could continue.

The young girl pulled Kyo off into the campous of the school. As they approached the spot the other girls approached. " Hello prince Yuki."

Kyo was in a state of deep worry. He didn't know what the girls were going to do to him next. He knew one hug and it was over. The oldest looking girl approached Kyo with a smile on her face. She rubbed her hand across his cheek and this ovously got Kyo nervous. " We finally have a chance to speak properly without those others around…" She began saying. " As you know the holiday break is coming up…. And this year as you know, the council has decided to have a dance to celebrate… I want you to attend… to be my date."

" I'm… not much of a dancer…." Kyo stated.

" You really have to be there though, it's the rules…. Student council members have to attend… so I'll see you there…" The girl gives him a slight kiss and the group of girls walk off.

Kyo stood there and slapped himself in the head. " Oh crap! How am I going to get myself out of this one!"

Moments later Tohru and Yuki were 'let free' and found Kyo standing in the middle of the campous with a piece of paper in his hand. Yuki walked up to him and looked at it.

" Oh no… this is not good!"

Tohru didn't understand what was wrong until she got a sneek peek at the note and her eyes widened, " Oh no!"

" How are we going to get out of this mess?"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? Pretty good I hope. If you have any other ideas and you would like to share I would be very happy to hear them. Please review. Till next time. Happy holidays everyone.

Trunks and goten


	8. What to do with the dance?

A/n: Hello everyone. Sorry for such the long wait but I haven't had much time to write and I was having a bit of trouble trying to get my ideas going. I finally found some time to sit down and write so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

What to do about the dance?

Tensions rose between the three of them as they were walking home from school. Tohru was deep in thought about how things would turn out and already she couldn't find much way around it. ' This couldn't have happened at a worse time. Of all the things that have to happen… they have to go to a dance! It's the worse situation to put a Sohma in. Especially those who are under the family curse. I can just see one of those fan club girls getting close to Yuki or Kyo and then… their secret will be revealed.. No there has to be another way… must be something we can do!"

Yuki and Kyo were walking quietly ahead of her. Tohru found their silence unnerving. She would have felt a bit more comfortable if they were arguing or something. Each one of the Sohma boys seemed to be in deep thought. Yuki looked at Kyo for a moment and then looked back at the ground. A moment later Kyo did the same thing. ' I smell a rat and its not Yuki. This is nothing but a trap, I can feel that, but this one seems to be like a snake, coming in to strangle us.'

As the three of them walked through the door they were greeted by the second to last person they wanted to see. " Hello friends, I can see you rushed home just to see me." Ayame said in his usual perky matter.

Yuki and Kyo slapped their heads. ' OH NO! He's here! Someone just kill me!' They thought in unison.

Ayame got up looking at who he thought to be Yuki. " Yuki how about we have some time together? You know like brotherly bonding time? What do you say Yuki?"

" How about you got jump off a cliff!" Kyo said rudely.

Ayame had that semi shocked look on his face. " Uh, how can you say that to your older brother?"

" As far as I am concerned I don't have a brother. Get lost already I don't have time for you right now." Kyo said as he brushed past him and slammed the paper down on the table. " Shigure look at this!"

Shigure picked up the paper from the table. He read it over and smiled a bit. " This is lovely a high school dance."

" Do you not see the problem here!" Kyo shouted.

" It's just a harmless dance. You get to spend a lot of time with all the pretty high school girls. You get to see their perfect figures which makes them seem almost like angels sent of from heaven to…"

"SHIGURE! YOU SICK BASTARD!" At this time Yuki and Kyo gave hit a few hits in the head.

Ayame looked down at the beat down dog and then turned to the two teens responsible.

" You know you really should be more understanding if not more respectful to your elders."

" Says who?" Yuki sneered slightly.

" It's a known fact the older you become the more respect you deserve. Therefore the two of you should be more respectful to Shigure since he went to all the trouble of letting you live in his home. You take full advantage of all the things he gives you and this is the thanks he gets?" Ayame towered over Kyo thinking he was his brother and declared, " As your older brother I demand you show me more respect."

Kyo gave Ayame a dirty look and his eyes glowed with a bit of annoyance. " If you want respect you gotta earn it!" Just then Ayame got the only thing Kyo believed he deserved, a pounding on the head. ' God he is annoying.'

Yuki then turned to Shigure. " In any event what are we suppose to do about this damn dance anyway? It's not like we can go or anything! The first chance they get they will grab hold of us and make us transform in the middle of the dance floor in front of a lot of freaken people."

" Settle down Yuki. It's not like this is the first time the school has had dances. Well sure, trying to avoid the girls is a bit of a problem but I'm sure with the others with you there will be less of a problem. Further more, take a look at this…" He points to the bottom of the letter, " It says here each person can bring a guest. You can always invite Kagura to go with you."

"That will make things even worse!" Kyo shouted, " She will just go on another rampage and beat up all the people around."

Tohru thought about if for a bit. " Well if you think about it, it is a good idea. You know how protective Kagura is about Kyo. If any other girl aside from me tries to get near Kyo she will just fight them off and we won't have a problem. I'm sure Uo and Hana wouldn't mind helping us keep the fan club girls off our backs."

Ayame smiled over at Tohru. ' She always can see through even the most trying events. I'm sure of it if there is anyone who can help the Sohma's it is Tohru.' He got all perky again. " Dances are the best chance to get all dressed up. Come by my shop, I'll have the perfect outfit made for you Tohru."

" Oh no I couldn't! It would be too much, I'd only be asking for it… you really shouldn't go through all that trouble for me." Tohru said.

" It's no trouble at all! It's the least I can do for the princess of the Sohma." Ayame smiled. " Don't be a stranger come by anytime." At that moment Ayame looked at the time and his look saddened somewhat. " Alas my friends, I'm afraid I will have to part from your company but do not fear I shall come by again."

" Who said we were sad!" Yuki and Kyo shouted.

" Don't forget me while I'm gone Shigure." Ayame said.

The insane loving, deep friendship feeling filled the room. " I couldn't forget you for a moment Ayame. You are always on my mind…"

" Just knock it off already and leave for Christ sake." Yuki hissed.

Ayame turned to walk out. " I'm off, don't forget to pay me a visit Tohru. I'm looking forward to seeing you in my latest design…." Before Ayame could say any more Kyo pushed Ayame out the door and then shut if forcefully.

" Finally he's gone." Yuki said with relief. He sighed at Shigure. " Alright I guess we'll go and we will match their traps with our own traps."

" Yeah we will make them regret trying to take advantage of us." Kyo said with a sneaky tone.

Shigure took the papers and signed them, " Just stay safe."

To be continued….

That concludes this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget if you have any suggestions or things you wanna see let me know I'll see what I can do. How are the boys going to handle the dance and will anyone make it out alive. You're just going to have to wait and find out. Please review, till then.

Trunks and gotten.


	9. Lesson Filled Saturday

**Lesson filled Saturday**

Already a few days had passed since the Sohma boys had switched bodies and for the most part they were starting to handle it well. Even though they hadn't completely mastered acting like each other they had gotten around the problem of their grades. When it came to tests, instead of Kyo writing Yuki Sohma on his paper he would write his own name and the same with Yuki. Lucky for them, the teachers didn't look at the papers as they were collected so they got away with it. They did the same thing with homework assignments and in class work. As far as in class discussions were concerned, Yuki made sure Kyo understood the material as much as he did. Of course that was much easier said than done since sometimes Kyo would get so annoyed he'd end up destroying Shigure's house again.

On their first Saturday after being switched Yuki was going to get the first taste of what it was like to be Kyo. A storm had begun to form early that morning and it was already starting to drizzle. Yuki slowly opened his eyes and noticed it was still dark out. He lifted up his hand and then looked at the clock but it showed that it was indeed the right time to get up. For a few moments he didn't move but he came to the conclusion that it was just a cloudy day and that everything would proceed as normal. The young man slowly began to change into his uniform and then went downstairs for some breakfast.

Kyo too was having a hard time waking up that morning. Reluctantly Kyo got up after he heard his alarm clock go off. He really wasn't in the best of moods but then again he was still half asleep anyway. The way he was dressed also showed how tired he still was. His pants were on right but his shirt, that was a different story it was backwards and his tie was just hanging around his neck, messed up as usual. Tohru blinked as she saw both of them walk into the kitchen. "Well good morning you two, did you sleep well?"

Yuki just plopped down in his seat and muttered a yeah in response. After a few moments of silence Tohru turned her attention to Kyo who was practically sleep walking toward the fridge to get some milk. Yuki yawned again but then narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw how Kyo was dressed. Tohru wondered what was going on and then figured Kyo was experiencing Yuki's inability to get up in the morning. Before Kyo knew it he had walked right into Shigure who was just as surprised as Tohru and Yuki. The impact was enough to wake up the sleepy Sohma. "Huh? How did I get down here?"

"You were still half asleep, you stupid cat." Yuki stated from his spot at the table. His gaze never left the wonderful meal that Tohru had placed in front of him.

Kyo let out a small growl and looked like he was about to pick a fight when the elder Sohma lightly pushed him toward the table. "Fight after you have your breakfast Kyo. We don't want Tohru's wonderful cooking get cold."

Things were rather quiet after that as everyone was eating their meals. From time to time she would look over at Yuki wondering if he was going to be alright with the weather and everything. Before they headed out Tohru checked her bag to make sure she had everything. "You ready to go Miss Honda?" Yuki questioned from the open door.

She nodded rushing to catch up to the two boys. "See you later Shigure." She called out as she too exited the house. Once stepping outside it started to rain again. Kyo smirked a bit as he saw Yuki getting a bit worn out. "Yuki are you sure you don't want to stay more today?" Tohru questioned as they continued to walk to school.

"Maybe you can transform and she'll carry you to class." Kyo teased. Yuki got annoyed by this but he couldn't put as much energy as he wanted into his comeback. "Just… Shut… up Kyo." In a way Kyo felt sorry for Yuki, knowing what it was like to be drained by the weather but at the same time he enjoyed it, feeling as though he got some payback for all the times he annoyed the crap out of him when he was like that. Tohru on the other hand was still worried and she thought how it may be better for him to relax at home. Yuki smiled over at her. "Don't worry, Miss Honda. I'll be fine, besides it doesn't look like it will last all day."

Yuki went through the day trying his best to deal with the loss of energy. Fortunately the rain did come to an end around lunch time which made it easier for him to concentrate the rest of the day. The experience did give Yuki an insight into some of what Kyo went through but the harder lessons were soon to come. Of course Yuki wasn't the only one to have something to learn on that Saturday. Kyo was going to get his first taste of student council. Just as the last class bell ran, Tohru let out a relieved sigh that the day was almost over. Of course she didn't know there was more insanity to come both at home and at the school. Yuki waited until everyone was out of the classroom before he made his way over to Kyo. "There is a student council meeting today."

Kyo's eyes widened slightly at this news and then he shook his head. "Great just what I need today! What am I suppose to do, I don't have any leadership skills and I'm not good with people either. Maybe I'll just cancel the damn meeting. That is in my power as student council president, right?" Yuki thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "What do you mean no?!"

Yuki let out a sigh as he looked back at Kyo. "The student council president does have the power to cancel meetings but it's not wise to do that considering this is one of the most important meetings of the year. This one will be an open forum where students can weigh in on plans for this dance. You have no choice but to go." Kyo grabbed his bag and sighed feeling nervous about the whole thing.

"What about all the other council members Yuki? I mean won't they discover something's up? You and Kyo tend to have different ideas about things…" Tohru pointed out. Kyo knew that was true and it was fairly obvious when he thought of a rice ball battle for the festival. "Don't worry, I'll go to this meeting too, to help Kyo along, giving you gestures from the back of the room."

Kyo didn't know what to say but he nodded. He couldn't bring himself to say thank you to his rival but the look in his eyes in a way relayed that to Yuki. With that the three of them headed off toward the room where the meeting was being held. Kyo walked in first apologizing for being late and then took his place up at the pulpit. Yuki and Tohru stood in the back corner waiting for when they needed to step in. Mentally Kyo hit himself trying to figure out what to say. 'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it… what do I say? I guess a greeting would be a good start.' Kyo cleared his throat and then looked at the group gathered. "Welcome to this special meeting hosted by the student council. As always your ideas and questions are welcomed." Kyo looked at the board behind him and noticed there were already talking points listed. He was relieved that the vice president was so orderly because without that he would be totally lost. "First I would like to begin by discussing the preparations for the dance."

Almost immediately a few voices could be heard at once. The meeting was only a few minutes in and Kyo was already getting a headache. It looked as Kyo was about to start shouting when Yuki placed his finger on his lips and then rose his hand gesturing to Kyo that he had to get them to quiet down and patiently raise their hands to get a work in. "Please everyone settle down. Don't worry everyone will be heard just do it one at a time." The crowd settled down and then the hands began to rise up around them.

One at a time Kyo called on the other students and things were going rather smoothly. The questions weren't as difficult as he thought. Mostly they wondered about the location, dress code and other typical things which Kyo already knew. However, then came the decoration questions. He gulped a bit not sure what to say on that subject. Yuki was pointing out the window and Kyo looked a bit confused as he innocently turned his attention to it wondering what he was talking about. When he looked back Yuki was writing air script, trying to explain that it should reflect the weather. The other council members looked at Kyo wondering what was going on when Tohru finally raised her hair. "Um, president Yuki. I have a suggestion."

Kyo looked at her, "Yes Miss Honda?"

"How about we decorate the place with a seasonal like atmosphere?" Kyo listened to what Tohru was suggested and then looked back outside again and nodded. "Sounds like a wonderful suggestion. Anyone disagree or have any other thoughts?" He questioned. He paused for a bit waiting for anyone to say anything, but no one added onto the discussion. "Very well that is what we shall do. Your class representatives will meet with your class to discuss the finer details. I would like a report so the student council can approve the budget." As Kyo finished saying that he noticed that Yuki was gesturing to Kyo they were leaving. "I hate to leave you all but I have some important family matters to attend to. If you excuse me."

Once Kyo stepped out of the room and they were far enough away he let out a breath of relief. Tohru looked over at him and smiled. "You did well Kyo." He blushed a bit and looked to the side still slightly in shock that he just did that. Kyo then turned back to Yuki and frowned. "What kind of gesture was that!? How the hell was I supposed to know where you were pointing?"

"You're the one who was too stupid to realize I was pointing outside. It wasn't that difficult." He responded. Kyo's eye twitched but held back his punch as he saw some of their classmates walking the halls. Eventually the three of them headed home but Yuki was going to get a surprise for his life. Once they opened the door they all noticed an extra pair of shoes at the entrance. "We're home." Tohru called out.

The three of them walked into the living room where Shigure and Kagura were relaxing. Both boys got a little tense as they saw her. For once Kyo was grateful that he wasn't the one who would get the living hell beat out of him. "Kyo!" Kagura shouted and Yuki for the first time panicked and took off running.

**To be continued….**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter but I really haven't been in the mood to write much. I got into a Fruits basket mood and decided to update this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you have any suggestions let me know. Till next time. **


End file.
